aRdIeNtE tEnTaCiOn
by Jossangel
Summary: Matt se ve envuelto en una relacion prohibida, pero es que ha llegado tarde a la vida de la mujer que ama, pues ella tiene alguien a su lado, pero el no c dara por vencido, aunque el otro hombre sea su mejor amigo.
1. eL cOmIeNzO dE lA aVeNtUrA

**ARDIENTE TENTACION**

**

* * *

**

**Hola!!! ya stoy de vuelta con una nueva historia espero que les guste , aunque creo que el primer capitulo no quedo muy bien, pero bueno dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para esta historia que son bienvenidos XD**

* * *

Una lluviosa madrugada después de una apasionada noche, dos jóvenes dormían placidamente, hasta que se escucho resonar en la habitación el molesto sonido del despertador, un par de ojos azules se abrieron lentamente hasta que su visión se aclaro, la voltear a su lado, se encontró con una fina cabellera castaña que cubría la espalda desnuda de la mujer que descansaba a su lado, él delicadamente se le acerco para besar aquel hombro aterciopelado que yacía a la vista, la chica despertando se dio cuidadosamente la vuelta para ver al joven y le pregunto con voz soñolienta.

----- Matt¿Qué hora es? ----preguntó una adormilada Mimi.

* * *

**Matt' s POVS**

No cabía duda alguna que Mimi era una mujer hermosa, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora que ha crecido ¡Uf!, su viaje a América le había caído de maravilla, pues le hizo mucho bien, aunque por otro lado yo no me quedo tan atrás, además para una estrella como yo eso es esencial, pero obvio no hay nadie como yo, jaja se que soy "algo" egocéntrico pero… esta bien quererse a si mismo ¿no?

En fon, es todo un placer tener a esta bella mujer entre mis brazos, aunque se muy bien que no me pertenece, pero eso me hace desearla aun más, su cuerpo perfecto y con sabor a miel, su cabello tan suave y perfumado, sus bellos y peligrosos ojos, su hermosa sonrisa, toda ella es… solo hay una palabra "perfecta" por no mencionar sexy, jaja. Es una lastima que "él" haya aparecido antes que yo¡y todo por esas fastidiosas giras!, pero ahora la he hecho mía y me conformo con saber que tengo mas que lo que "él" ha llegado a tener de ella, pues es mía y solo mía y pronto lo será por completo, sin gente de por medio, solo espero que ella cumpla su promesa.

* * *

**Mimi' POV**

Aun no puedo creer lo que ha sucedido la noche anterior entre Yamato y yo, pues he pasado la noche con él, se que es muy arriesgado hacerlo en mi departamento, pero lo es más si hubiésemos ido a su casa pues con los paparatzzis y todo eso, alguien se pudo dar cuenta, sin embargo esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, pues me he entregado al hombre que realmente amo, aunque se que no es lo correcto, pues antes de él había alguien más y lo peor es que lo sigue habiendo ¡pero que rayos!, pronto terminare con él para poder estar con mi Yamato pues se lo he prometido.

Esta mañana al despertar, el verlo ahí a mi lado en la cama me hizo estremecer y sonrojar por los recuerdos de aquella noche tan intensa que hemos pasado los dos¡oh Dios!, debo saber que hora es pues tenía un compromiso, por la mañana, aunque no quiero ir, pero es necesario.

* * *

----- Matt¿Qué hora es? ----preguntó una adormilada Mimi.

----- Apenas son las 7:00 princesa ----respondió Matt mientras besaba la frente de Mimi.

----- No quisiera pero… ya debo levantarme, Tai vendrá por mi en una hora, pues quería llevarme a desayunar, según, tenia algo importante que decirme ---- decía Mimi resignada.

* * *

**Matt' s POVS**

En cuanto escuche salir de su boca aquel comentario, sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho, así es, celos y es que solo había una mujer que me provocaba esto, Mimi Tachikawa, se que no tengo derecho pero no puedo evitarlo, sin embargo mi orgullo no me permitió demostrarle a Mimi que estaba celoso y que me enfurecía la idea de verla salir por esa puerta para encontrarse con **"él"** así que solo la trate con indiferencia.

Lo sucedido entre ella y yo la noche anterior fue algo puro y natural, pero sobre todo surgido del **AMOR**, pero es que las sensaciones que ejerce esta mujer en mi son… inexplicables, solo se que haré lo que sea para tenerla junto a mi el resto de mi vida, **LO QUE SEA**.

* * *

----- No quisiera pero… ya debo levantarme, Tai vendrá por mi en una hora, pues quería llevarme a desayunar, según, tenia algo importante que decirme ---- decía Mimi resignada.

----- Pues entonces date prisa princesa ----respondió Matt cambiando su ardiente mirada por una fría, pero aun así mantenía su calida y seductora sonrisa en sus labios -----solo no hagas mucho ruido, por que intentare dormir un rato más.

----- Muy bien iré a ducharme, descansa ---- sonrió Mimi mientras se envolvía en las sabanas para dirigirse al baño.

----- Aquí te espero preciosa ----dijo Matt guiñándole picadamente el ojo, mientras se cubría de nuevo con el cobertor de la cama.

Después de 15 min. Mimi salió del baño con una toalla enrollada a su bien formado y cuidado cuerpo, mientras que otra envolvía su cabello aun húmedo, silenciosamente se dirigió a su armario, saco unos jeans algo ajustados y una blusa de color rosa claro de manga larga, pero que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo dejando algunos mechones sueltos al frente, por ultimo se maquillo un poco pero no mucho pues ella prefería siempre verse más natural. Antes de irse se acerco a la cama para encontrarse con un Matt completamente dormido, de su mesita de noche saco un pedacito de papel y una pluma…

* * *

**Mimi' POV**

Yamato parecía todo una ángel mientras dormía tan placidamente en mi cama, aunque no me lo diga yo sé que le molesta que siga saliendo con Tai, pero es que el apareció antes que Matt, además aun no he encontrado un motivo suficiente para terminar con él pero tengo que darme prisa y de preferencia tiene que ser hoy.

No pude resistir y me acerque a Matt, pase mi mano dulcemente por su cabello que se encontraba totalmente desaliñado, después con mis dedos recorrí su nuca, lentamente acerque mis labios a su espalda y deposite ahí un tierno y suave beso¡Oh Dios, Yamato es un hombre maravilloso y es todo mío!, luego de la mesita de noche que se encuentra junto a mi cama saque del cajón una pedazo de papel y una pluma para dejarle una nota que decía…

_

* * *

_

_Te veré por la noche cuando regreses del ensayo de la banda, lo de anoche fue maravilloso y me alegra que haya sucedido contigo y con nadie más, Te quiero, Besitos_

_PD: no llegues tarde, te estaré esperando!!_

* * *

Puse la nota sobre la almohada aun lado de él, salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi, cuando escuche el interfon, corrí hacia lo cocina, cuando apreté en boto para contestar, la voz de Tai sonó al otro lado.

* * *

Cuando Mimi salio de la habitación el interfon sonó, así que se dirigió corriendo hacia la cocina para responder.

----- ¿Si¿Quién es? -----pregunto Mimi apretando el botón para responder a la persona que tocaba el timbre.

----- cariño soy yo, Tai, voy a subir por ti mi amor, trae una chaqueta pues al parecer hará algo de frió ----dijo la calida voz del moreno de cabellos castaños.

----- ¡No! ----respondí Mimi algo nerviosa casi gritando---- No es necesario que subas "cariño" ya iba saliendo, esperame ahí, te veré en un minuto ----colgó Mimi suspirando de alivio, cogio su chaqueta que estaba colgada en la silla de su pequeño comedor y salio del apartamento para reunirse con Tai abajo.

Cuando hubo salido del departamento Yamato abrió los ojos, pues había fingido estar dormido para no tener que verla salir por esa puerta, pues sabia que en cuanto llegara al piso de abajo se encontraría con aquel chico moreno que a pesar de ser el novio de la mujer que amaba era **su mejor amigo.**

* * *

**Matt' s POVS**

En cuanto Mimi se hubo ido abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la nota que había dejado en su almohada, la leí cuidadosamente y me un tremendo calor me recorrió el cuerpo al ver que ella esperaba verme otra ves, para mi eso significo mucho, pero no lograba entender por que, con otras mujeres una ves concluida la acción aunque me rogaran que volviera otra noche solo las dejaba en el olvido, pero con Mimi era diferente. De hecho el saber que ella se encontraría con Tai allá abajo para ir a desayunar como una pareja de novios me provocaba una insoportable sensación de celos, que más quisiera que ser yo el hombre que la lleve a desayunar, que la saque a pasear, sin tener que verla a escondidas, eso me volvía loco, pero lo que más me volvía loco era el saber que el hombre con el que ella estaba no era otro mas que **Taichi Kamiya**, **mi mejor amigo.**

Me recoste boca arriba y puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos, no entendi el por que, ni como fue que me habia metido en aquella situacion, no sabia si era por que realmente amaba a Mimi o por mi gran ego de hombre de tener a toda mujer que yo quisiera, pero estoy seguro que la segunda opcion queda totalmente descartada, pues no puedo esperar por ver a Mimi esta noche y tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo y es que me vuelve loco, **completamente loco**, en pocas palabras parezco un idiota por ella. Tal vez sea una chica ingenua pero es todo un fuego que me consume de una manera… que no se como explicar, pero con solo sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, me hace sentir tan… tan… no se como poder describir lo que sentí la noche anterior que he compartido todo con ella y con gusto lo volvería a hacer, pero solo si ella quiere, pues no pienso obligarla a nada, no me atrevería a hacerle daño, como en el pasado, antes moriría.

En este momento solo se que estoy muriendo por volver a tener su frágil y dulce figura en mis brazos, pero con la certeza de que no volverá a ver a Tai, quiero tenerla como una mujer libre, **mi mujer**.

* * *

**Bueno he aqui el primer capitulo¿que les parecio¿bueno¿malo, dejen sus reviews, para saber si debo continuarlo o no, esta historia esta inspirada en la cancion Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Dia de Ricky Martin, no c por que esa cancion pero ps me inspire escuchandola, jajaja XD bueno hasta luego!!!**


	2. uNa SoRpReSiTa PaRa ElLa

**

* * *

**

**Hola, hola!!! ya estoy de vuelta con el segund capitulo de mi historia quiero agradecer a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerla, bueno los dejo y espero me dejen sus comentarios, see yaaa!!**

* * *

_En este momento solo se que estoy muriendo por volver a tener su frágil y dulce cuerpo en mis brazos, pero con la certeza de que no volverá a ver a Tai, quiero tenerla como una mujer libre, mi mujer._

* * *

**Mimi' POV**

Salí del departamento después de que cogì mi chaqueta que colgaba del respaldo de la silla en mi comedor, los nervios me estaban torturando pues poco falto para que Tai hubiese subido y encontrado a Yamato en metido en mi cama, mientras esperaba el elevador, pensaba en como podía terminar con Tai, pero no me pasaba ninguna idea por la cabeza pues no había motivos. Tai y yo llevamos una buena relación, era como mi mejor amigo, pero… ¡claro¡Ese era el motivo perfecto! Solo debía convencerlo que lo de nosotros no estaba funcionando por que yo aun seguía viéndolo como un amigo, además estoy mas que segura que el no ha olvidado del todo a Sora, ni ella a él, ahora era solo cuestión de separare de él y juntarlo con mi amiga del alma.

* * *

Cuando el elevador hubo llegado al Lobby Mimi saludo al recepcionista, era un joven moreno, de ojos verdes, alto, fornido, con una angelical sonrisa, pero sobre todo era amigo y confidente de Mimi, además de que era homosexual, su nombre era Andrés, Mimi como siempre se acerco para saber si había correo. 

----- ¡Buenos días Guapo! -----saludo enérgicamente Mimi.

----- ¡Buenos días preciosa! ----- le saludo Andrés a Mimi con aquella dulce sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

----- ¿tienes algo para mi hoy? ----pregunto Mimi mientras se recargaba en el mostrador.

----- No, lindura, hoy no tienes correo, pero cuéntame… -----dijo Andrés comenzando a susurrar----- sigue allá arriba aquel chico tan… ¡uf! …. Tan _guapísimo_ que trajiste ayer?? -----preguntaba el chico curioso

------ si, esta arriba, pero… el problema es Tai, tengo que hablar con él, pero no debes mencionarle a nadie lo de Matt ----dijo mientras que al pronunciar en susurro el nombre del chico señalo con el dedo hacia el techo---- Tai, me ha llamado por que según hay algo importante de que hablar… pero tengo una extraña sensación, en fin, te veo en la tarde para irnos a tomar un café y te contare lo que sucedió esta bien?? -----dijo Mimi sonriendo angelicalmente a su amigo.

----- muy bien te veré a las cuatro, en la cafetería de aquí¡suerte primor! ----dijo Andrés mientras despedía a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

Mimi salio del Lobby y saludo con una sonrisa al portero, George, cuando fijo sus vista al frente sus sonrisa natural cambio por una sonrisa fingida al encontrarse con la mirada del moreno, de cabellos castaños que le esperaba recargado en su auto de color rojo, cuando Tai la vio, se levanto con los brazos abiertos esperando a que ella se acercara para abrazarla y darle un tierno beso como saludo.

* * *

**Mimi' POV**

Al salir me encontré con Taichi que me esperaba recargado en su auto de color rojo cereza, me puse la chaqueta pues hacia aire frió por la tormenta de la noche anterior y el día amenazaba con otra, no pude evitar fingir una sonrisa, cruce los brazos y me acerque lentamente a Tai que me extendía los brazos, cuando me tuvo cerca me abrazo y me beso tiernamente como siempre lo havia para saludarme solo que esta vez, la culpabilidad ataco mi mente y me aparte cuidadosamente, lo mire nerviosa y tras unos minutos pude formular una pregunta.

----- bueno… ¿nos vamos?-----

---- por supuesto preciosa, hoy te ves de maravilla ----me decía Tai mientras me abría la puerta del coche.

* * *

**Tai' POV**

Esta mañana al verla salir me dije a mi mismo ----wow esa mujereada vez que la veo esta mas hermosa---- se que tal ves me engaño a mi mismo pues aun no he logrado sacarme a Sor, Mimi es una mujer maravillosa, pero aun no he logrado acostumbrarme a ella, pero estoy seguro que después de este paso, logre encariñarme mas con ella y quizás hasta llegue a amarla, pues es lo que ella merece, eso y mucho más y si yo puedo contribuir a su felicidad lo haré gustoso.

Aunque logro notar algo en su sonrisa, la siento algo diferente esta mañana, hay algo en su mirada, no se que sea pero cuando la abrase sentí como su me hubiese rechazado, pero… tal vez no sea, tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas, últimamente me pasa mucho, y siempre que pienso en Sora, me vuelvo loco he imagino cosas, jeje, tal vez si sea mi imaginación después de todo, aunque su beso fue al frió o al menos eso creí yo, hubiese seguido pensando si ella no me hubiese preguntado…

----- bueno… ¿nos vamos?----- me dijo ella con esa angelical sonrisa

---- por supuesto preciosa, hoy te ves de maravilla ---- respondí yo, mientras le habría la puerta y la elogiaba por su belleza pues se cuanto le gusta ser admirada.

* * *

Tai rodeo el auto para subir, luego partieron, él sabia de un restaurante japonés que Mimi adoraba, pero que solo iba rara vez, en algunas ocasiones especiales, como cuando le propuso que fuera su novia. Cuando llegaron Tai bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajar, Mimi al ver el lugar donde estaban se maravillo, pues solo iba ahí muy pocas veces. 

---- ¿Tai¿Qué hacemos aquí? ----pregunto sorprendida---- ¿creí que iríamos a desayunar?

----así es y como esta es una _ocasión especial_ te he traído aquí, pues se cuanto te gusta venir a _"El Rincón de los Cerezos"_-----dijo Tai sonriéndole mientras la tomaba de la mano y a conducía a la entrada.

---- _"ocasión especial"_ ----se preguntaba Mimi para sus adentros ---- ¿a que se referirá?

----- ¿tienen reservación? ----pregunto el recepcionista

----- si, llame por teléfono mi nombre es Taichi Kamiya -----decía Tai mientras le guiñaba un ojo al hombre que buscaba en su lista el nombre.

----- ¡ah, si!, Taichi Kamiya, dos personas, entiendo, adelante -----le dijo el hombre mientras los invitaba a entrar para que lo siguieran.

El hombre los condujo hacia una mesa muy romántica en un rincón junto a una gran pecera donde podían ver a los hermosos peces ir y venir, mientras que eran alumbrados por la luz que se producía por el vidrio de la pecera, Tai le saco la silla a Mimi y espero a que se sentara para luego acercarla a la mesa, luego tomo él asiento, el camarero estaba apunto de dejar los menús sobre la mesa cuando Tai intervino, se puso de pie y susurro algo al oído del camarero y luego le dio la mano como si lo conociera de toda la vida, el joven camarero tomo los menús y se marcho, Mimi miraba curiosa y preocupada a Tai.

* * *

**Mimi' POV**

No entendía que estaba pasando, primero me llevaba aquel lugar, que sabia me encantaba, después su comportamiento extraño hacia el recepcionista del restaurante y luego con el camarero, sin duda Tai se traía algo entre manos, pero no sabia que era y debía averiguarlo lo antes posible, esto era lo más misterioso que había visto a Tai hacer, excepto cuando le organizo una fiesta sorpresa a Sora, pero había algo que me seguía preocupando, aunque no tenia la menor idea de que era, pero también estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo?.

Tampoco he dejado de pesar en Yamato me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento¿Seguirá durmiendo¿Estará pensando en mí? Así hubiese seguido de no haber sido por Tai que me llamaba…

* * *

-----bueno preciosa¿Cómo dormiste ayer? -----pregunto el sonriendo mientras la examinaba con la mirada 

----- de maravilla -----contesto Mimi sonriendo al recordar aquellas bellas imágenes de la noche anterior.

------ supongo que llegaste tarde a tu casa anoche no?? -----pregunto el mirándola fijamente.

----- ¡No! Jeje llegue a la hora de siempre -----dijo Mimi nerviosa

------ no te creo preciosa, te llame varias veces, de seguro saliste con Andrés a algún bar o a bailar, pero no te preocupes no te haré un lió solo por que no me invitaste, yo se que de vez en cuando necesitas un poco de tiempo de chicas y lo entiendo, de verdad -----le decía el mientras reía burlonamente al ver el nerviosismo de la chica.

---- ¿ah? Si, eso es, me descubriste -----decía Mimi al mismo tiempo que recuperaba su color natural y respiraba de alivio -----me fui a bailar con Andrés, pero dejemos de hablar de mi, tu que hiciste anoche "cariño" creí que irías a casa de T.K. a ver unas películas junto con los demás, tu sabes, "noche de chicos"¿Qué sucedió? -----pregunto ella teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no verse demasiado fingida al llamar cariñosamente a Tai.

----- pues si fui, pero Yamato no llego, quería pedirle consejo sobre algo importante, pero no llego dejo dicho que tendría ensayo hasta tarde, pero… uno de sus compañeros de la banda llamo buscándolo, le explicamos lo que él había dicho, pero el chico no tenia idea de ningún ensayo, lo mas seguro es que este con alguna chica¡ya conoces como es Matt! -----dijo Taichi con su sonrisa burlona mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mimi que había vuelto a palidecer.

------ehm… si…. Me imagino que si…. ¿pero no saben quien es esa chica verdad¿O ya lo averiguaron? -----pregunto Mimi de la manera más discreta que pudo.

----- ¡no! Esta chica es todo un misterio, pero bueno eso ya es problema de Yamato, de seguro es una de esas mujeres fáciles que tanto le gusta conquistar----dijo Tai de manera inocente y sin ponerle mucho interés al tema.

-----¿fáciles eh?!, si tal vez -----dijo Mimi disimulando su enojo por el comentario de Taichi.

------ bueno dejemos de preocuparnos por él, que ya esta lo bastante grande como para saber lo que hace y las consecuencias, ademas T.K. me ayudo con ese consejo que queria pedirle a Matt, Mimi, la razón por la que te he traído aquí es por que, bueno, contigo he pasado un buen tiempo, nos hemos entendido y bueno creo que nuestra relación debería dar otro paso mas adelante…

----- **¿otro paso adelante?** -----pregunto Mimi confundida

----- si, otro paso…. -----pero no pudo proseguir por que el celular de Mimi comenzó a timbrar.

Mimi se busco en las bolsas de su chaqueta, hasta que lo encontró se puso de pie, miro quien la llamaba y vio el numero de su casa, seguro era Matt, con una dulce carita inocente dijo a Tai ----regreso en un minuto, debo atender, es de mi trabajo, ya regreso----- y salio hacia el área de los baños.

* * *

Mimi' POV 

Cuando Tai me hablaba del segundo paso, me puse nerviosa, no sabia de que hablaba, pero había algo que no me agradaba, para mi suerte, fui salvada por la campana o mejor dicho por el timbre de mi celular, al ver el numero me estremecí, pues de seguro era Yamato llamándome de mi casa, me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al área de los baños, entre al de damas y atendí…

---- ¿si? ----atendí el celular.

---- ¿Dónde estas princesa? Ni siquiera te despediste ----me dijo la fascinante voz de Yamato por el otro lado del auricular

---- lo siento, es que no quería despertarte, te veías tan lindo durmiendo ---- le respondí tiernamente.

---- gracias princesa, pero no es necesario que me lo digas, eso lo se de sobra, aun así… no me has contestado ¿Dónde estas? ----pregunto Matt intentando disimular sus celos que de seguro le estaban arañando las entrañas, pero no sabe disimularlos muy bien.

---- ¡ah! Pues estoy con Tai en _"El Rincón de los Cerezos"_ me ha traído acá para desayunar ---- explique mientras me daba un vistazo en el espejo.

---- ¡así que ese Tai te ha llevado aun lugar caro! Debe ser por algo muy importante o hizo algo malo y quiere disculparse ----dijo soltando una sarcástica carcajada

---- muy gracioso Yamato ---- le dije divertida por sus ironías, pues era mas que obvio que estaba celoso.

-----encontré tu nota ----me dijo en un tono sensual

-----¡ah si! -----le dije sonrojándome al instante, pero es que escucharlo hablarme de esa manera para mi es como si estuviera detrás mío hablándome al oído.

----- pero… yo no creo poder esperar hasta la noche, así que tendrás que acortar tus citas de hoy, además no quiero que te acostumbres mucho a esos lugares a donde te lleva _"tu novio"_ por que yo puedo llevarte a mejores, también recuerdo que puedo hacer esas cosas y mucho más por ti, por una mujer como tu, **_MI mujer_**----me decía en ese tono de voz que de seguro seduciría hasta a la mujer mas ruda del mundo y al escucharlo decir esas ultimas palabras me sentí culpable hacia Tai pero no estaba arrepentida de nada.

----bueno Yamato, veré que puedo hacer te llamare luego¿estarás en casa o saldrás? ----pregunte aun mas sonrojada por sus palabras anteriores.

---- ¡No! Pienso quedarme aquí en tu casa, esperando a que regreses, princesa, entonces nos hablamos luego----me dijo en su tono habitual de voz aunque se que estaba enojado por que tenia que regresar con Tai

---- muy bien, entonces… hasta luego ----colgué

Me mire en el espejo y espere un poco a que se me bajara lo sonrojado, luego salí del baño y me dirigí a la mesa, Tai se encontraba jugando con la servilleta que descansaba sobre su regazo.

* * *

Tai' POV 

Mimi se excuso con aquella carita angelical que solo ella tiene, Sora nunca me miraba de esa forma, pero de igual manera me embobaba, de cualquier manera esa llamada me estaba retrasando para decirle a Mimi lo que vine a decirle, cuando se fue, me dirigí hacia el camarero que nos atendería, le di instrucciones para la sorpresa, después me senté a esperarla, vaya que estaba tardando en esa llamada, pero debo ser paciente, además así tendré un poco mas de tiempo para ensayar la manera en que debo decirle, aunque por mas que lo haga nunca saldrá como yo lo planee, siempre sobrara o faltara algo, jejeje pero ya que puedo hacer¡OH creo que ahí viene!

* * *

Mimi llego a la mesa y se sentó en su lugar ayudada nuevamente por Tai, este tomo asiento de nuevo en su lugar, Mimi guardo el celular. 

----lamento haber tenido que irme, pero tenia que atender esa llamada ----dijo Mimi para disculparse con una sonrisa fingida.

---- no te preocupes¿era demasiado importante no? Entiendo que tengas ese tipo de llamadas de tu trabajo, no te preocupes----sonrió el chico moreno calidamente como siempre lo hacia.

----- bien…. ¿en que estábamos? -----pregunto Mimi curiosa

-----bueno te decía que creo que es tiempo para el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, pero… de seguro estas hambrienta así que mientras hablabas me toe la libertad de ordenar por ti ----Tai hizo una seña al camarero que se acerco con un plato de sopa ----la sorpresa puede esperar a que terminemos esta deliciosa comida, pero no te llenes muy rápido por que falta mas----le advirtió Tai a Mimi.

Los dos comieron en silencio que de vez en cuando era roto por divertidos comentarios de Tai, por mas que Mimi intentaba buscar un pretexto para terminar con Tai, no lo encontraba y es que la pasaba tan bien con él, pero con lo que había pasado con Matt, era esencial que terminara su relación, cuando hubieron terminado la sopa, Tai hizo otra seña al camarero que acerco dos platillos hacia Tai, lo que alcanzo a ver Mimi era que el plato era arroz frito y camarones que estaban todos levantados juntos por el lado donde alguna vez habían llevado la cabeza… Tai coloco algo al medio del plato en el hueco que formaban los camarones por su posición, luego se lo acerco a Mimi, esta rápidamente desvió la mirada al lugar y se encontró con una pequeña cajita aterciopelada de color negro, Mimi abrió los ojos como platos

---T… Ta… Tai….----intento decir cuando encontró su voz.

----ábrela princesa -----le dijo Tai con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Mimi prosiguió a tomar la cajita y la abrió, al ver el contenido suspiro de alivio, era un bello brazalete de oro que al medio llevaba un corazón con alas, Mimi miro agradecida a Tai pero de inmediato fijo su mirada hacia el suelo pues sintió de nuevo esa punzada de culpabilidad, pero entonces escucho la voz de Tai…

----aun hay mas lindura---- le dijo Tai dulcemente

----¿mas? -----pregunto Mimi sin entender mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos

Tai dio vuelta al plato, hasta dejar al descubierto uno de los camarones que llevaba puesto un hermoso anillo, con un reluciente diamante, Mimi sintió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza, de no haber sido por que estaba sentada se hubiese caído al suelo, miro el anillo y luego a Tai, estaba pálida, no podía prouncias palabra, Tai tomo cuidadosamente el camarón, pero al tomarlo provoco que los demás se cayeran, saco cuidadosamente el anillo, después busco sobre la mesa la mano de Mimi, esta estaba completamente en shock, solo sintió como Tai tomaba su mano y le introducía el anillo en el dedo, después encerró su mano entre las suyas y la miro tiernamente y con aquella amplia sonrisa en sus labios…

---- ¿Mimi? **¿Te casarías conmigo?**---- le dijo el de manera dulce y conservando su sonrisa habitual.

* * *

Mimi' POV 

No podía creerlo, estaba totalmente paralizada, no podía decir, ni hacer nada y encima de todo eso Tai me acababa de proponer _matrimonio._

* * *

**Buenoo he aqui el final del segundo capitulo, que les parecio??, vaya sorpresita la que le ha dado Tai a Mimi, aunque debemos admitir que ha sido de lo mas romanticas XD, bueno al menos para mi ahora solo falta saber... que respondera Mimi ... sera un si... o un no, descubramoslo en el siguiente capitulo, les agradezco sus reviews, comentarios sugerencias, etc. las veo en el siguiente capitulo see yaaa!!! bexos!!!**


	3. El tOrMeNtO Del EnGaÑo

**HoOoLa aMiGoOos!!! Ya regrese con un nuevo capituloOo!!!! Lamento haber tardado tanto pero lacreatividad y la imaginacion no querian salir a jugar y escribir el siguiente capitulo, pero aqui lo tienen espero que lo disfruten espero sus reviews!!!!**

* * *

---- ¿Mimi? **¿Te casarías conmigo?**---- le dijo él de manera dulce y conservando su sonrisa habitual.

* * *

**Mimi' POV **

No podía creerlo, estaba totalmente paralizada, no podía decir, ni hacer nada y encima de todo eso Tai me acababa de proponer matrimonio.

Para mi buena suerte mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, en cuanto pude reaccionar, lo saque de la bolsa de mi chaqueta, mire de quien era y era de la oficina, con un hilo de voz conteste…

----- Mimi Tachikawa, al habla, quien es??-----pregunte apenas pude hablar

---- señorita, solo llamaba para recordarle que la junta con los ejecutivos, con los que se llevara acabo el evento de modas de este año, es hoy y empezara dentro de poco, así que como sabrá se solicita su presencia puesto que su portafolio con sus más nuevos diseños es requerido para ser examinado ----me decía la voz de mi secretaria desde el otro lado del auricular.

Mirando a Taichi y después hacia el anillo que descansaba en mi dedo, me aclare la garganta, para poder responder, pues mi cuerpo era todo un manojo de nervios.

----- muy bien, estaré ahí dentro de unos minutos, ve los haciendo pasar a la sala de juntas y ponlos cómodos, mientras llego----respondí lo mas serena que pude pues sentía que en cualquier momento mi voz iba a traicionarme, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo, colgué y luego mire a Taichi, me aclare nuevamente la garganta, un sincero y desesperado **¡No!** arañaba mi alma y deseaba salir por mi boca, cuando la abrí para hablar.

Mimi miro a Taichi, se aclaró la garganta, cuando abrió la boca para hablar…

-----Taichi… yo… estoy muy sorprendida por todo esto, has sido muy lindo, esta fue una maravillosa sorpresa… pero… quisiera pensarlo… necesito… pensar si estoy lista para esta clase de compromiso, así que ahora debo irme pues tengo una junta importante y ya me esperan, si fueras tan amable de dejarme en mi departamento, necesito ir a recoger mi portafolios y de ahí tomare mi auto -----le dijo lo más serena que consiguió en ese instante, mientras admiraba ese hermoso anillo.

---- claro, primor, el tiempo que necesites, solo no me hagas esperar demasiado, bueno ahora solo debo pagar y te llevo a tu casa -----decía Taichi con la más amplia y sincera de las sonrisas.

El chico saco algo de dinero lo dejo sobre una pequeña carpeta de cuero que desde hace rato estaba a su lado, se puso de pie y le retiro la silla a Mimi, cuando esta se puso de pie los dos salieron del restaurante mientras que el brazo de Tai descansaba sobre los hombros de Mimi, esta solo miraba al suelo y después a su mano, pues a un no podía asimilar semejante cosa, cuando iban de camino al departamento de Mimi, un pensamiento asalto la mente de Mimi -----"y si Matt aun se encontraba en el departamento…"----se miro la mano que descansaba sobre su regazo---- "como iba a ocultar el anillo a Matt, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero por ahora no podía decírselo, al menos no por ahora, esta noche, Si, esta noche se lo diría, por ahora solo debía tener cuidado, debía entrar al departamento tomar el portafolios y salir"-----Mimi estaba nerviosa, al llegar a la entrada, Mimi bajo rápidamente ni siquiera espero a que Tai le abriera la puerta, este la miro extrañado, Mimi se asomo por la ventana del auto y se excuso diciendo que se le hacia tarde, se despidió del moreno y entro al edificio.

Mimi parecía correr, pero estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, al pasar por el lobby, Andrés la noto extraña, pero no le dijo nada solo la dejo que siguiera su recorrido de igual manera la vería por la tarde y sabría que era lo que sucedía con su amiga. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, Mimi se apresuro a llegar a la puerta de su departamento, rogando por que Matt estuviese dormido, en la ducha o haciendo alguna otra cosa, por primera vez en su vida ella deseaba que Matt no le tomase importancia a ella. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar, entro en el departamento, cerro la puerta tras ella, este se encontraba sumido en un completo silencio, Mimi examino con la mirada el lugar tratando de recordar la ubicación de su portafolios, pero entonces escucho la voz que no quería escuchar en ese momento.

---- ¿princesa eres tú? -----preguntó Yamato mientras salía del baño con una toalla enredada, de modo que cubriera sus partes más intimas, para dirigirse hacia ella.

Mimi palideció al verlo acercarse ----si, soy yo ----dijo con un hilo de voz que hasta pareció un murmuro.

Yamato se le acercó provocativamente, la acaricio por la mejilla, mientras que con la otra mano la abrazaba por la cintura, la repego contra la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, intento besarla pero Mimi le volteo el rostro.

---- ¿Qué sucede princesa? ----pregunto Yamato intentando tomar la mano de la chica para llevársela a la boca, pero esta la retiro de inmediato.

---- Yamato… yo… -----Mimi estaba completamente nerviosa

**

* * *

Mimi' POV **

En aquella posición Yamato me ponía completamente nerviosa, este asunto me estaba volviendo loca, desde el momento que lo vi salir de baño a recibirme.

---- ¿princesa eres tu? ----- me pregunto Yamato mientras salía del baño

Yo palidecí al instante al verlo acercándose ----si, soy yo ----respondí con un hilo de voz.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi, me acaricio y me abrazo por la cintura, intente alejarme pero ese fue un error del momento pues él se me acerco más y quede atrapada entre él y la barra de la cocina, mi cuerpo no tenia fuerzas de no haber estado en aquella posición, creo que me hubiese desmoronado en el piso, Yamato se me acerco he intento besarme, pero voltee el rostro inmediatamente, creo que el tenia planeado un poco de acción, pero en ese momento no me hallaba de humor para eso.

---- ¿Qué sucede princesa? ---- me pregunto Yamato intentando tomarme la mano para llevársela a la boca, pero la retire rápidamente.

---- Yamato… yo… -----decía yo completamente nerviosa, mientras sentía como lo del anillo resbalaba por mi garganta para gritárselo a Matt y acabar de una vez por todas con ese tormento, pero en lugar de eso ----yo… no puedo… no ahora, me había olvidado de una junta importante, olvide mi portafolios y vine a recogerlo, así que debo irme, te veré por la noche, pero por ahora debo correr que se me hace tarde---- le dije soltándome bruscamente de él para ir a la habitación por mi portafolios.

**

* * *

Matt' s POVS**

No entendí el comportamiento de Mimi, había regresado muy extraña de su "desayuno" con Tai, me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá dicho ese idiota?, creí que podríamos tener algo de "diversión" antes de que saliera a trabajar pero en cambio de eso, sentía que ella me rechazaba, su cuerpo se sentía tenso, tal ves si era por lo de su trabajo, recuerdo que ayer me comento sobre esa junta, era algo importante para ella, yo lo entiendo, tal vez eso es lo que sucede, ha de estar presionada por lo de su trabajo, lleva esperando este evento desde hace tanto, pero por otro lado siento que también tiene que ver con Tai su extraño comportamiento, así que no pude contenerme y explote.

----- estas así por ese idiota de Tai no es así¿Qué sucedió hoy?? ----le grite al verla partir hacia su habitación, pues el mounstro de los celos ya había hecho su dolorida aparición.

----- Yamato, no empieces con eso ahora ----escuche su dulce voz desde la habitación ----no tiene nada que ver con él, simplemente que se me ha hecho tarde para la junta y las personas ya me esperan ----entonces vi su bella figura salir de la habitación, con el portafolios de piel en color azul cielo, con florecillas en diferentes tonos de rosas en sus manos, se dirigió hacia mi, poso su mano izquierda en mi mejilla, me beso tiernamente en esta y después en la frente ----te veré después, ahora deséame suerte ----me dijo con su angelical sonrisa.

Yo aun llameando en celos le aparte la mano de mi rostro y camine de nuevo hacia el baño, para después responderle en mi habitual tono frió ----si, si, como digas¡suerte princesa!, que tengas una buena conferencia ----entre en el baño y solo la escuche cuando cerro la puerta del departamento, en ese momento me sentí terriblemente mal, había sido completamente egoísta.

* * *

** Bueno ps hemos llegado de nuevo al final del trecer capitulo de esta hisytoria, que les parecio???, que nervios no?? pero aun no sabemos que sera lo que responda Mimi a Tai despues del tiempo que pidio, bueno pues decubranlo pronto en el siguiente capitulo, see ya!!!**

**acepto comentarios, ideas, etc. ah!!! reviews tmb jajaja see ya!! nn**


	4. OpOrTuNiDaDeS Y PrObLeMaS

**

* * *

**

AlOo gEnTe mOoNiTa, LAmeNtOo lS TaRdAnZa PeRo mI CoOmPu NoO SerViA UU pErOo yA AnDoO pOor aCa de NeW!! AcTuAlIZaNdOo, gRaCiAs pOoR LoOs RR wEnOo pS lEs dEJoO cOoN eL sIgUiEnTe CaPi sPeRoO lEs gUSTe!!

**

* * *

**

Matt' s POVS

Yo aun llameando en celos le aparte la mano de mi rostro y camine de nuevo hacia el baño, para después responderle en mi habitual tono frió --si, si, como digas ¡suerte princesa!, que tengas una buena conferencia --entre en el baño y solo la escuche cuando cerro la puerta del departamento, en ese momento me sentí terriblemente mal, había sido completamente egoísta.

* * *

Después de su pequeña discusión con Matt, Mimi salio del departamento a toda prisa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, en cuanto la hubo cerrado se recargo en esta solo para tomar un poco de aire, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio, luego su mirada se poso sobre la mano que sostenía el portafolios, posándose en el brillante y hermoso anillo que adornaba su mano, luego de un salto retomo su camino, bajo hasta el estacionamiento sin detenerse a despedirse de Andrés, subió a su auto y partió hacia su lugar de trabajo, pues ya se le hacia tarde.

Cuando llego al enorme edificio, se estaciono en la entrada, un joven se le acerco a la ventanilla, Mimi al verlo bajo el vidrio…

-- ¡buenos días! Encargarte de él que ya voy retrasada --le dijo ella mientras le entregaba la llaves, al mismo tiempo que el chico le abría la puerta.

-- si, señorita Tachikawa, hasta luego -- respondía el chico recibiendo las llaves y entrando al auto para llevarlo a estacionar.

Mimi casi corriendo entro en el edificio, ¿Por qué de todos los pisos el de conferencias tenia que estar hasta arriba? Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que entraba en el elevador, en cuanto se abrieron de las puertas salio apresurándose, doblo hacia la izquierda por un pasillo donde había varios cubículos de los cuales salían las voces de las personas que se encontraban trabajando y atendiendo llamadas, luego doblo a la derecha y se encontró con un par de puertas de vidrio polarizado del cual no salía ni un sonido, las abrió con mano torpe y temblorosa y asomo primero la cabeza, recorrió con la mirada la habitación y se encontró con las curiosas miradas de las personas que esperaban adentro, así que sin vacilación alguna entro, con un semblante muy profesional, las personas que ya se encontraban ahí al verla entrar se pusieron de pie, Mimi cerro la puerta tras ella…

-- ¡Muy buenos días!, lamento haberme retrasado, pero es que se me presentaron algunas complicaciones y…--se disculpaba Mimi hasta ser interrumpida por un joven de cabello azul oscuro, que llevaba unas gafas.

--… y lo importante es que ya esta aquí, así que le pediremos de favor que comience con su presentación señorita Tachikawa, si me permite… mi nombre es Joe Kido, el joven de mi derecha es mi asistente técnico y mano derecha el joven Izumi --el nombrado hizo una rápida inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, para luego volver a su anterior posición detrás de su jefe-- ahora señorita Tachikawa le pediré que proceda con su presentación, que estoy verdaderamente ansioso por verla, ya que ha tenido muy buenas referencias.

Mimi parpadeo y después con un gesto de la cabeza asintió, acercándose a la mesa para depositar su portafolio mientras con una mirada llamo la atención de Sora para que la ayudase a preparar todo. Una vez listo todo Mimi procedió con su presentación, mostrando sus maravillosos diseños en el proyector para que el joven Kido pudiese verlos bien y con mayor detalle, dando cada detalle de sus creaciones con un aire profesional y seguro, olvidándose por completo de lo sucedido esa mañana. Al terminar miro directamente a Kido y con una bella sonrisa le dijo

-- Bueno pues estos son mis diseños y mis ideas, pero si usted tiene algún comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea acerca de ellos son bienvenidos, de verdad que me interesaría escuchar su opinión -- sonrió de nuevo y lo miro directamente esperando con ansias una respuesta de parte del hombre.

Ese se recargo en la silla acomodándose las gafas, luego con la otra mano hizo un gesto a su acompañante, Izzy se acerco rápidamente a el y tomo asiento a su lado, después los dos hombres mantuvieron una charla por medio de susurros que eran inaudibles para Mimi y compañía, que solo se lanzaban miradas curiosas y llenas de intriga, después el joven Izumi volvió a su lugar y el joven Kido se puso de pie, apoyo las manos sobre la mesa y miro directamente a Mimi.

-- señorita Tachikawa, debo admitir que algunos de sus diseños fueron de mi total agrado, como también hubo otros que no lo fueron… por eso he tomando esta decisión… confiando en que será lo mejor para mi empresa y en mi buen sentido del talento… --guardo silencio un momento dejando a Mimi con una tremenda curiosidad que casi la hacia gritarle al hombre para saber que había decidido-- señorita Tachikawa -- el hombre salio de su lugar y camino directamente hacia ella-- quiero darle la bienvenida a este equipo e informarle que algunos de sus diseños serán usados para el desfile de esta temporada --le decía el hombre extendiéndole la mano.

-- ¡Si! Acepto --decía Mimi emocionada y con mano temblorosa estrecho la del hombre con la suya-- llevo esperando esta oportunidad desde hace años, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, de verdad.

-- Bien, me gustaría discutir con usted algunos aspectos de sus diseños pero me temo que deberá ser en otra ocasión por lo del desfile, ¿que le parece si discutimos esto en otra ocasión y le doy mis puntos de vista acerca de unos diseños?

-- ¡Si, claro! Cuando usted diga, si gusta podemos pasar a mi oficina y nos ponemos de acuerdo ahí --ofreció Mimi amigablemente.

-- No, me temo que no puedo, yo la llamare y nos pondremos de acuerdo, mi mano derecha pedirá los datos y yo me pondré en contacto con usted -- Kido hizo una seña a Izzy y este salio de la habitación para ir a conseguir los datos que requerían.

Detrás de él salieron Sora y las otras dos chicas que estaban ahí apoyando a Mimi, luego Kido se dirigió hacia la puerta, Mimi estaba muy contenta, tanto que casi se hubiese puesto a saltar por toda la habitación de no haber sido por que el joven Kido se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta, giro su cabeza sobre el hombro para mirar a Mimi, a esta se le erizo la piel y sintió un escalofrió, por alguna razón presentía que algo no saldría bien.

-- Señorita Tachikawa, ahora que será famosa, espero que me de la exclusiva acerca de su compromiso para la revista… --espero unos minutos la reacción de Mimi, que en vez de ser de alegría mostraba confusión.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Compromiso? --pregunto Mimi totalmente distraída.

-- Si, lo note por el bello anillo que luce su mano… pero no se moleste todavía, ya habrá mas tiempo, hasta luego señorita -- con un gesto rápido de la cabeza se despidió y salio por la puerta dejando a Mimi sola en la sala.

**

* * *

**

Mimi' POV

-- Si, lo note por el bello anillo que luce su mano… pero no se moleste todavía, ya habrá mas tiempo, hasta luego señorita -- me dijo

Entonces reaccione y mire a mi mano, ese anillo, ¡maldición! ¿Cómo lo había notado?, pero entonces recordé… -- quiero darle la bienvenida a este equipo-- fue ahí cuando estreche mi mano con la de él, ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada? Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo y el colmo es que la persona que se fue a enterar fue el dueño y editor de la revista de modas y escándalos de todo Japón. En fin ya no había nada que hacer, ahora tendría que ser mas cuidadosa nadie mas debía enterarse.

Camine hacia la mesa donde yacían todos mis diseños desparramados, los tome, los acomode, después apague el proyector, guarde mis diseños en el portafolio… un enorme suspiro escapo de mi garganta… pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa un ruido vino de la puerta y rápidamente tome mi portafolios para cubrir mi mano, mire hacia la puerta y la persona menos indicada estaba ahí parada, Sora, me miraba con su rostro lleno de felicidad pues por fin nuestro sueño se había hecho realidad, que nuestra marca de ropa fuese reconocida, pero en ese momento no podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

-- Y bien… ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? --me dijo ella acercándose a mi.

-- ¿a que te refieres? -- pregunte sin entender, pero de nuevo esa sensación de culpa apareció en mi.

-- Lo escuche todo antes de que saliera Kido de aquí, pues la puerta estaba abierta, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que mi mejor amiga se piensa casar? -- fue ahí cuando soltó la bomba, mi rostro palideció totalmente por mas que trate de ocultarlo no pude ella se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano para ver el anillo -- ¡Vaya! Este anillo es bellísimo, quien quiera que sea ese tipo debe adorarte --dijo la pobre e ingenua Sora, mientras que yo me sentía ruin.

* * *

Flash back

2 años atrás

Mimi esperaba sentada en la mesita de una heladería a un chico de cabello castaño que al parecer había tardado ya media hora en aparecer, estaba tan aburrida que decidió irse, apenas se había puesto de pie cuando el moreno apareció frente a ella y le pidió que se sentara, Mimi se sentó y con una sonrisa pregunto.

-- y bien Tai ¿Qué era de lo que querías hablarme?

-- bueno Mimi… yo… bueno tu sabes que lo mío con Sora nunca pudo ser, yo lo intente pero sinceramente no se que es lo que ella esperaba de mi, pero creo que no cumplí con sus expectativas es por eso que decidí alejarme… pero entonces regresaste tu y estos meses que hemos compartido tanto… yo… quiero dar otro paso contigo… ¿me entiendes? --decía un muy decidido Tai que sin previo aviso tomo la mano de la chica.

Mimi se puso nerviosa y un leve rubor rosado tiño sus mejillas, miro a la cara a Tai, pues entendía a la perfección hacia donde iba él, pero no podía… ella amaba a otra persona… una persona que jamás le había correspondido y que peor aun… ni siquiera sabia lo que ella sentía… pero eso no era lo único que la detenía, pues ella sabia de sobra que su amiga aun amaba a Tai y que estaba muy arrepentida, Porque había sido su culpa que Tai se hubiese alejado… pero entonces pensó… ¿Qué de malo tiene darme una oportunidad? Además Tai ya no quiere nada con Sora…

Y ese fue el pensamiento mas erróneo que pudo tener… pues no sabia lo que le esperaría después.

-- Mimi… ¿quieres ser mi novia? -- soltó el chico de golpe apretando delicadamente la mano cautiva de Mimi

-- Tai… yo… --Mimi tardo unos instantes en responder-- si, Tai… pero ¿que le diremos a Sora?-- pregunto ella preocupada.

-- Nada, lo mejor es que no le digamos nada, esto es entre tu y yo, ella… --sus ojos se ensombrecieron y soltó un leve suspiro -- ella ya no forma parte de esto…

FIN FLASH BACK

**

* * *

**

Mimi' POV

Pero lo cierto era que el cobarde de Taichi jamás se había atrevido a encarar a Sora, por que hubo varias veces que ella le invitaba a algún lado y se excusaba diciendo que ya tenia una cita, pero jamás le revelo que era conmigo… y yo… yo jamás le dije nada por que no quería herirla, dos años de mentiras… una mentira que quería terminar ahora… quería terminar con ella para por primera vez en esos dos años sentirme libre… y estar con la persona que realmente amo.

Pero fue entonces que la verdad comenzaría a salir a la luz…

-- Mimi basta de misterios… no me has dicho quien es él… ¿Quién es el afortunado que se desposara con la diseñadora mas famosa de Japón?-- pregunto Sora

-- Sora yo… -- no pude evitarlo y una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla

-- Mimi tranquila, ¿que sucede? --me pregunto ella angustiada

-- Es que… perdóname por favor, yo no creí que las cosas llegaran a tanto… solo era una niña cuando lo acepte… y… y… ¡Oh Sora perdóname! --le decía llorando a causa de la terrible culpabilidad que sentía dentro de mi

-- Mimi, tranquila… --Sora me miraba llena de confusión-- Es que no te estoy entendiendo nada.

-- El hombre que me dio el anillo… es… --el nombre de Tai arañaba mi garganta-- es… es TAI!! --no pude contenerme mas y su nombre salio disparado.

La mirada de Sora se ensombreció totalmente, sus ojos se humedecieron, mas sin embargo esbozo una sonrisa y me miro a los ojos.

-- Así que eras tú… Meems, tu eras la chica con la que el ha estado saliendo desde hace dos años… pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? --pregunto ella al borde de las lagrimas.

-- yo… no lo se, supongo que por que sabia que tu… que tu… aun…--Mimi dejo la frase incompleta por que Sora la interrumpió.

-- ¡No! No lo digas… lo mío con el termino hace años, yo… yo… solo deseo que él sea feliz y que mejor que lo sea con una mujer que lo ame de verdad y mejor aun si esa mujer eres tu, la mujer que le dará lo que yo nunca pude darle por mi soberbia y mis tonterías… por que deje ir al único hombre que de verdad he amado…-- Sora no pudo continuar por que rompió en llanto-- discúlpame Mimi… debo irme…

Sin decir más salio de la sala dejándome sola, entonces comprendí que esa era una razón mas para dejar a Tai, por que no rompería mas el corazón de mi mejor amiga, además sabia que Tai aun sentía algo por ella, ahora solo debía buscar la excusa perfecta.

* * *

Mimi salio de la sala lo mas normal que pudo y se fue lo mas rápido posible para evitar los comentarios curiosos acerca de por que Sora había salido corriendo de ahí. Al llegar al edificio donde vivía, inmediatamente busco a Andrés necesitaba hablar con alguien, pues había pasado la tarde dando vueltas por todos lados y no encontraba excusa para terminar con Tai sin lastimarlo. Una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados en el comedor del hotel Andrés impaciente no soporto más estar en ese silencio entumecedor, llamo al camarero y pidió dos copas, las cuales no tardaron nada en llegar a la mesa.

-- ¿Y bien Mimi? ¿Me vas a decir que sucede o nos la pasaremos aquí sentados como dos mudos solo mirándonos las caras? --pregunto Andrés estresado de que su amiga no dijese nada y de que solo permaneciera con la mirada gacha.

-- Andrés… yo… bueno él… es que no se si estoy lista para eso… además no lo amo… --decía Mimi sin sentido alguno, su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios ni siquiera sabia como empezar a contarle a su amigo lo sucedido ese día.

-- Mimi… cariño no te estoy entendiendo nada, habla con más claridad y un poco de cordura te vendría bien --rió Andrés divertido pero ceso enseguida al ver que su amiga seguía perdida haciendo círculos con los dedos en el mantel de la mesa.

-- Es que esta mañana Tai… Tai… él… -- Mimi no podía siquiera formular esa frase.

-- ¿Que hay con él? Pareciera que te hubiese propuesto matrimonio linda --Andrés rió de nuevo ante su broma mientras que Mimi al escuchar a su amigo levanto la vista con los ojos como platos, en cuanto Andrés vio la expresión de su rostro se dio cuenta de que había dado en el blanco-- ¡No puede ser! -- grito alarmado.

-- shhh!! -- le decía Mimi a Andrés que con su grito había comenzado a llamar la atención-- Así es me lo propuso esta mañana pero… después de anoche he reafirmado lo que desde hace tiempo venia sintiendo y pensando… yo no lo amo y por mas que lo intente nunca lo amare, el hombre de mi vida es… Yamato y siempre lo ha sido, es por eso que pase la noche con él, tu sabes jamás había estado con nadie por que esperaba al hombre indicado y… no sé si fueron las copas o el verlo de nuevo… pero de una cosa estoy segura y es… que… LO AMO, se que tal vez yo para él solo sea una aventura pero yo lo amo y sé que casándome con Tai no seré feliz ni él tampoco… pero no encuentro la manera de… de romper con él sin lastimarlo --termino Mimi volviendo a agachar la mirada.

-- querida solo hay una manera de hacer las cosas bien… si en verdad amas a Matt díselo… dile lo que sucedió hoy y háblalo con él pero también debes hablar con Tai y decirle la verdad… dile que no lo amas… ¡sí! Va a doler pero con el tiempo lo superara y hará su vida él también --le dijo Andrés tomando dulcemente la mano de su amiga entre las suyas.

-- Hoy a sido un día verdaderamente pesado… no ha sido lo único malo que me ha sucedido hoy… pero no todo ha sido malo, sabes me he asociado con Joe Kido y mis diseños saldrán en la próxima edición de su revista y en su próximo desfile de modas… pero también se ofreció para tener la exclusividad de mi compromiso… -- Mimi no pudo continuar pues su amigo la interrumpió.

-- Primor eso es maravilloso, excepto por la parte del compromiso y me alegro mucho por ti, por que esa oportunidad tienes años intentando conseguirla y lo lograste… pero porque siento que todavía hay mas sorpresas y no podremos celebrar tu triunfo?? -- pregunto Andrés al ver la expresión de desgane de Mimi.

-- Es que después sucedió algo terrible… intente ocultárselo pero ella fue muy insistente y no pude ocultarlo por más tiempo… Sora lo sabe, sabe que Tai me pidió matrimonio y… yo me sentí terrible cuando la vi salir de la sala llorando me sentí tan ruin -- Mimi miro a Andrés que tenia en su cara una expresión de preocupación con la mano tapando su boca.

-- Bueno linda no creíste que ibas a ocultárselo por siempre y menos si en algún caso te casaras con Tai, Sora tenia derecho a saberlo y ha sido lo mejor… pero no te preocupes más por eso, veras que ya pronto se arreglaran las cosas, así que no pierdas más tu tiempo conmigo, termínate esa copa, sube y cuéntaselo a Matt y si sucede algo ya sabes donde encontrarme, solo tienes que llamarme y yo iré de inmediato -- le dijo él mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la mano.

Mimi apuro el liquido de la copa, miro a Andrés con agradecimiento, tomo sus cosas y se preparo para lo que le esperaba allá arriba, tenia que reunir valor para contárselo a Matt.

BuEnOo pS LoOs deJopO hAsTa aQuIi!! jEjE Y pS AvIsOo eN El SiGuiEnTe CaPi lemmon JEJE spErEmOoS Q lE vAyA Bn a mImI En eL sIgUiEnTe CaPiTulO poRq CoOn taNtOo pRoBlEmA QuiEn sAbE jajaja, WeNoO PrOmEtOo aCtUaLiZaR PrOnToO!!

XaO

comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!!


End file.
